


Nightmares

by Darkangel_Luv



Category: One Piece (Anime/Manga)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel_Luv/pseuds/Darkangel_Luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has a nightmare and Ace comforts her ; This is a female Luffy and Ace brother sister one-shot, no pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ace couldn't bare to leave Luffy behind when he set out to sea so he 'kiddnapped' her and she is about 11 or 12.

Heyy its me Darkangel_Luv! ^_^ this is my second one piece fanfic. Umm so this is a Ace and (fem.) Luffy brother sister thing soo enjoy R&R and feel free to like. Ace: Hey you forgot the disclaimer *sigh* so this Baka doesn't own one piece or any of its characters enj- Darkangel_Luv: Hey!!! I'm not a Baka!! u r oh just you wait until I get my hands on you I'm gonna ri- Ace: Ur holding up the story gomen minna please continue reading ENJOY!!^_^ (Normal POV) The Moby dick was as lively as ever they were having a welcoming party for their new brother Ace who now bears whitebeards mark. The crew and their captain were all in the dining hall feasting, when a whisper was heard from the door. (Ace's POV) I look up from my plate when I hear Luffy say my name and see her at the door blanket in hand and tears ready to spill down her chubby face. Instantly I push my food aside and rush toward her once I reach her I scoop her up in my arms ans walk out the dining hall. "Luffy what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did they do something to yo-" before I can finish she cuts me off( btw Luffy is like 10 or 12 ace couldn't bear to leave her on the island.) "No, I just *sniffle* had a nightmare Ace I'm scared *sob* " I pull her closer to me and rub her back hoping it will calm her down "Shhh.. it's okay Lu your fine, come on...stop crying tell me why your scared, okay?" She grips my shoulder tighter " *sniffle* I was afraid that you were gonna leave me alone like sabo *sob* I don't want to be left alone Ace please don't leave me *sob* please!" I'm taken aback but still I just pull her closer and try to comfort her, "Hush Luffy... you don't have to scared I'll never leave you alone, I love you way too much for that Kay?" I look down at her as she lifts her head and asks me teary eyed, "really *sniffle* promise?" I lift her by her armpits and kiss her cheecks, nose and for head then I nod my head and say "yeah Lu I promise...so go back to sleep." Instantly she pouts and turns away. (Luffy's POV) "I don't wanna Ace~~ I want to stay up with you plus I'm not letting go of you so either I come to the party with you or you go to sleep with me." I smirk when I see the look on his face, he sighs weighing his options before turning to me and saying "well come on Lu I'm sure your hungry." My smirk instantly changes into a large grin " YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Your the best brother ever Ace I love you sooo much!" I take his face in my hands and rub our noses together " let's goo!!" He simply sighs shakes his head then hosts me up on his hip. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile, when we walk into the dinning hall everyone looks at us but due to Ace's glare they all turn around and go back to what they were doing. I snuggle closer to Ace as he heads toward his seat. (Ace's POV) Once I sit down again Luffy moves from my hip to my lap, I figured she was hungry so I gave her a carrot that she is now happily munching on. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to see Marco standing behind me " what?" I say he looks at me for a moment before he points to Luffy and asks," who's she you never told us who she is and we couldn't get close enough to ask." I look down to see Luffy asleep with half a carrot in her hand a smile forms on my face as I clear my throat and yell," Hey! Listen up I have something I wanna say one, thanks for letting me join your crew Pops *everyone cheers* Now you all wanna know who this little girl is right? *everyone nods* (cue random crew member) "is she your kid?" "No she's not my kid she's y baby sister and if any of you do anything to taint her innocence, if you even think an impure thought about her I'll burn off your dick and kill you slowly in the worst way possible got it? *everyone gulps and nods slowly* good you can go back to what you were doing." (Normal POV) "GARHARHARHAR!!! So your not a heartless brat after all Ace!" Captain Whitebeard says chuckling lightly then he laughs even more as Ace's face turns beet red and he scowls at his new capitan. Ace turns his head when he here's Thatch ask him a question," so how old is she? she's pretty cute." He says with a perverted grin Ave growls and snarls at Thatch who just realized his mistake he backs in to the wall nervously as Ace speaks in a low deadly tone," if she wasn't on my lap right now you'd be dead but... since she is I'll just have to wait until she wakes up then I'll kill you just like I promised you perverted old man!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy begins to stir in Ace's lap then she yawns as her eyelids flutter open and she stretches like a cat Ace smiles fondly at her and asks in a gentle voice " did you have a nice nap Lu?" She looks up and returns the smile then nods saying "Yupp but, I'm still tired let's go to bed Ace." He nods and says "sure Luffy you won't have any more nightmares."


End file.
